


Texas Cowboys and their Porn

by chaotic4life



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-22
Updated: 2007-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic4life/pseuds/chaotic4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wants to be a pornstar. Jensen runs an evaluation test. CRACK! PWP - with emphasis on the WP!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texas Cowboys and their Porn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faith_mars](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=faith_mars).



> Beta'd by "tinkabell007"

  
The dogs sensed Jared coming home before he could even hear the SUV pull into the driveway. The next sound were paws running across the hardwood flooring as the car door was slammed shut and the key turned in the lock.

  
Although a daily routine, the sound of his boyfriend coming home, to their home, had his body humming with anticipation. It didn't matter if Jared was only gone 20 minutes to run for pizza or if he'd been gone for hours to an audition or a meeting; He loved being the one at home, waiting for his return. He had made it his mission to come up with an ever changing variety of things to make him feel welcome, loved, and wanted.

  
Jensen had spent the last hours casually laying on their bed, only dressed in sweat shorts, an old, washed out, and a little too small Cowboy's shirt, and his reading glasses perched high on his nose. After all these years his agent had gotten quite good at anticipating his expectation of good roles and projects; by now spending a day reading through selected scripts actually was pleasurable, not like a few years back when he needed to get jobs and had to read through any crap thrown his way.

  
His ears strained as he tried to figure out what Jared was doing downstairs, his eyes steady on the pages in front of him. The sound of ice cubes hitting a glass, followed by the faucet running and being turned off, a clonk as Jared dumped the glass in the sink.

Why could that boy never find the dishwasher?

  
The cupboard door was opening and the rustling sounds of the dog cookies wrapper was followed by a high pitched yelp, when Harley apparently thought two cookies were better than one and had pushed Sadie out of the way. He grinned, knowing exactly how Jared now leaned down, gave his girl an extra scratch behind the ear and made sure she got her dog treat; And then patted Harley, just to make sure he wouldn't feel left out.

  
Jared was walking around downstairs, going into the downstairs bathroom, washing his hands, possibly throwing water in his face to freshen up. The thought of spiky lashes around Jared's dark eyes, droplets of water in the hair framing his face and blushed cheeks from the outside heat and the cold water made his head spin and send shivers all through his body, making his cock ache and turning him half hard.

  
Just as his anticipation peaked at a new level, he could hear him run quickly up the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

  
Five – Four – he counted the seconds in his mind – three - forcing himself not to look up at the door – two – one – and Jared fell face down across the foot of the bed, shirtless and all smiles and sparkly eyes, sending him a look that made Jensen's heart melt.

  
"I could totally be a porn star!" Jared announced into thin air, still breathless from running up the stairs. Now THAT got his attention immediately.

  
Giving Jared an inquisitive look with a raised eyebrow was all he could manage at the moment.

  
"Not that I want to disapprove your theory, but do I even want to know, why we are covering such a "delicate" subject during the first conversation of the day?" dropping the half read script on the floor next to the bed and focusing all his attention on his lover.

  
"We had a conversation this morning. I clearly remember kissing you good-bye and telling you 'I love you'; You answered with something I deciphered as 'myutuuu' before you turned around and kept on trying to catch up on your beauty sleep."

  
Okay, that might have happen. But why the hell was he supposed to get up in the middle of the night on his weeks off in between shoots?

Anyway, "So are we talking PORN, or are we talking gay porn, here?"

  
"Is that your subtle way of letting me know about your insecurity in regards to my status in this relationship? 'cause I thought 5 years would have cured you from all that by now."

He mocked gently, letting his hand run across Jensen's outstretched leg, his head resting on one arm.

  
"Let's see, you sure are beautiful enough," his voice scientific like he was trying to argue the case. His eyes travelled over the splayed out body in front of him. The sunlight was filtering through the venetian blinds leaving an intriguing shadow play on Jared's form, highlighting his strong toned arms, the skin tanned into a dark, rich caramel color; highlights, leftover from his last character, reflected the sunbeams here and there in his long dark tresses forming a fascinating contrast.

  
Jared followed his admiring gaze, feeling his eyes like a caress all over his body. He was bathing in the attention, growing instantly rock hard. Jensen was the only man that was ever able to do that to him with just a look. Having those incredible greenish-golden eyes on him, shining with love and desire, rendered him helpless.

  
As so often, the view took Jensen's breath away. Sometimes he couldn't believe that they were actually here, still the best friends they have always been and yet so much more. As every couple they've had their ups and downs and quarrels and arguments, but in the grand scheme of things they were still living in perfect bliss. "You certainly are built well enough. You can act – although that might be a problem – and you're definitely big enough in all the right places!" sending Jared a cocky grin and sitting up, pulling himself over, so that he was actually kneeling in front of Jared, giving him a good look at Jensen's already considerable bulge hiding behind the thin material of his shorts.

  
"The question is," his voice suddenly a few octaves lower and husky "do you have the stamina? Can you be a good boy and come on command, like it's required of a porn star?"

  
Jared swallowed hard, unable to form a coherent sentence. The low, challenging words paired with the heat in Jensen's gaze made his whole body drum with anticipation. His arm suddenly felt too weak to hold his head and he lay down on his back, his eyes never leaving Jensen.

  
When Jensen brought his lips down to meet his, letting his tongue run slowly over Jared's lips, teasing him playfully, he could only close his eyes. A needy whimper was all he was able to let out as the need and desire rushed through his whole being, pooling in the depth of his spine. His hands reached up, trying to gain contact, to touch Jensen and feel the skin on his. Jensen pulled him up in a sitting position, sliding his own shirt off in the process, without breaking the kiss until the last second. He pushed Jared back down, turning him, so his six feet four of perfection could fit comfortably on the bed, settling himself across his legs and straddling him. His eyes watched Jared, taking in his half lidded eyes, shining almost black, filled with nothing but a burning desire for him. For his touch. It took all his self control to not just let go and ravish the man below him, but he held on, putting his own desire on the back burner, his muscles tense. Leaning forward he ground down his erection on Jared's thigh, letting him get a feel for what he was doing to him, sliding his hands across his upper body. Holding himself up with his left hand next to Jared's shoulder he paused his right hand, letting it teasingly circle around his right nipple, scratching the skin lightly with his fingernail. Jared let out a gasp, the nub below him instantly hardening. When Jared tried to wrap his arms around him, eager to get more friction, Jensen swatted his hands away, whispering "Nuh nuh, porn stars do as the director tells them to. Don't you dare move!"

  
With a frustrated whine he dropped back into the pillows, his whole body burning with need. He grabbed the bars of the headboard, not trusting his natural reaction of wanting to grab Jensen as close as he could, as soon as opportunity arose. Eyes closed, he tried to regulate his breathing, letting his body calm down and drown in Jensen's touch and caresses; Suddenly a shock of pain shot through his system, turning into pleasure as soon as Jensen's tongue ran soothingly over his aching nipple, softening the love bites left by his teeth. He arched up from the bed, writhing underneath Jensen, trying to get the friction he so desperately needed. The knuckles on his fingers turned white, as he made himself obey and not let go, giving into Jensen's teasing and probing fingers dancing across his upper body. He felt on fire. Every nerve ending was sending shock waves of pleasure through his system, making it almost impossible to breath. He was already panting in shallow gasps, when he finally felt Jensen slide down his legs, pulling off his Jeans and boxers in the process.

  
All Jensen could do for a minute was breath and watch. The amazing sight in front of him was breathtaking. Jared was stretched out from head and toes, his hands holding on the headboard behind him devotedly, barely moving except the accelerated movement of his breathing showing on his chest. A sheen cover of sweat was covering his body, the well toned muscles in his arm shaking with tension. His dick was rock hard and dark purple, tip covered with moisture and a drop of precum already making its way down his erection, glistening in the beam of sunlight, illuminating him like a statue. God, he was so lucky.

  
"God, Jared, you are so beautiful. So hard and ready, wanting me. Giving yourself to me so open and vulnerable. You have no idea what you do to me." He spoke under his breath lovingly.

Letting his fingers run across those beautiful lips. Jared's hair was spread out over the pillow like fawn, a few strands sticking sweat soaked on the side of his face. He looked flushed and breathless and entirely fuckable.

  
Letting his lips trail down his face, he could hear Jared hike a breath, straining to get closer. He teasingly blew air in his ear, and nibbled on Jared's earlobe, receiving a guttural moan in response. He just chuckled. Trailing his lips down Jared's torso, leaving a wet trail of licks and kisses, he felt him arching his back underneath him, humping his beautiful glistening cock into the air, hoping to find some kind of release.

  
"Shhhush! I got you" he whispered, crawling between his lovers spread legs, letting his tongue run teasingly over the swollen head. The taste of Jared exploded on his tongue, sending waves of pleasure through his senses.

  
"Jen, pleeeasee!" pushing his cock up to feel more, to get more, to finally get the release he so badly wanted. Jensen just chuckled, the vibration shooting through Jared like fire, as his hands held down his lover's hips to steady his movements. He let his tongue circle around once more, running the tip over the sensitive slit, making Jared shake with desire. When he finally wrapped his lips around Jared's member, engulfing him with the warms and moisture of his mouth it takes Jared all the power he has left not to lose it right then and there. A strangled cry escapes his lips. He was so high-strung and in desperate need to come, that the warmth and massage of Jensen's lips and tongue felt like torture. It would not take much more and he would be begging. There was no way he could take Jensen's teasing much longer.

  
"Jen! Fuck! Please! Stop teasing and get to it already!" adding a quiet please just in case it would be more convincing.

Jen just slowly let his tongue run up over the sensitive underside of his cock, sucking carefully and lazily, fully aware that he was keeping Jared standing on the edge, but not willing to let him go just yet.

  
"Remember, sweetie. Porn stars only come on command. Just trying to see if you were making a truthful statement here earlier." Looking up at Jared, eyes shining innocently. Jared gave him a dark, angry and passion filled look back, before closing his eyes again and trying to control his body. He could feel Jensen rummaging through the nightstand, hearing rustling sounds and his cock jerked in anticipation of the pleasure to come. He moaned loudly, writhing on the sheets, wanting to finally feel Jensen sliding into him. To feel him deep inside, filling him and giving him the pleasure he was desperate for and that only Jensen could give him.

"Jen, please. Hurry up. Fuck me already!" he was long passed caring to not sound desperate. He knew he sounded needy and wanting and fuck it, he was needy and wanting. The prospect of finally having the feeling of Jensen's cock embedded in him, to be thoroughly fucked was more than he could bare.

  
Jensen just smiled, letting his hands run up and down his legs and then caressed Jared's aching dick, he leaned forwards, kissing him deep and hard, letting his tongue travel through Jared's mouth, leaving a wet trail of spit when he rose up again.

  
In a sudden change of pace, before Jared even knew what was happening, he could suddenly feel a uncomfortable pain paired with endless pleasure run up his cock straight up his spine. An agonizing moan from the bottom of his lungs left his mouth, hanging on to the headboard in order to not throw his hands down and pull the cock ring off, that Jensen had just snug on him.

"You fucking bitch! Jen, come on. What the fuck?!"

  
Jensen just smiled, admiring his handy work and stood up to pull off his shorts. He stood next to the bed, his erection springing free and happy to be finally released from its confines.

Jared's eyes were now fully alert, pupils completely dilated turning his eyes into almost black pools of passion. Like a hawk he watched every movement, trying to anticipate Jensen's every move.

  
Jensen climbed next to him again letting his fingers run ones over the cold metal, already warming up from the heat of Jared's pulsing cock. The head turning almost purple, seeping fluid.

  
"Get on your knees boy!" he suddenly grunted abruptly. Pulling him up and over, before the words actually registered with Jared, he scrambled unto his hands and knees, spreading his legs as wide as possible exposing himself to Jensen. He felt vulnerable to his lover's advances, but knew with every fiber of his being that he could trust Jensen with anything.

He leaned down on his elbows, hands returning to the headboard, as he tried to steady his trembling body unsure of what to come, anticipation humming all over. He couldn't stop another groan when Jensen let his hand run over his lower back. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on nothing but the soft touch of his lover.

Jensen let his lubed up fingers glide down his spine; His back covered with moisture as he ran a finger down the cleft, feeling Jared suck in a breath, as he circled the delicate skin around his hole. Carefully probing a finger inside, enveloped in soft heat, he could sense his lover clenching his muscles, grabbing his finger and pulling it in closer. Carefully fucking Jared with one finger he added a second, spreading him open. Jared couldn't breath, the pleasure Jensen was giving him and the painful reminder springing from his cock that he was unable to reach any kind of release left him shaking and writhing, rocking back and forth on Jensen's hand, trying to speed up the process.

"Oh god, Jen more, please come on. Fuck me baby. Please get that beautiful cock of yours in there. I can't take it." He begged and pleaded, almost crying, stuck between pleasure and pain.

  
Jensen just laughed, kissing his butt cheek, and kept up a steady rhythm on his fingers, scissoring them every now and then to get him ready and to stretch him carefully. His own cock was already painfully throbbing, eager to be buried balls deep in Jared, but he tried to keep a cool exterior, knowing fully well that it was going to be worth it in the end, once they both would be able to let go. Jared made a perfect picture; On his knees, every muscle in his body taut and shaking, his head thrown down on his arms holding his ass up proudly in the air. It was breathtaking to see him so obedient, so wanting and on edge, waiting for him to get whatever it was Jensen was willing to give him.

  
He let a third finger slide in, gently fucking Jared until he could feel him adjusting and starting to move with him. Jared was panting by now, unable to control his breathing anymore, his mind too focused on the feel of Jensen's hand . He let his finger's slide free, enjoying the look of Jared's hole wide and open, inviting him in. Lubing up his rock hard cock he finally positioned himself.

  
"You ready to be fucked like the porn star you aspire to be?" he chuckled into Jared's ear.

The only response was a guttural groan and a loud "Fuuuuck!" before Jensen pushed forward and with one move buried himself balls deep in Jared's tight heat. The sensation rushing through his body made his head spin. Jared was moaning below him, rocking back to get friction. Jensen held on to Jared's hips, pulling almost all the way out, only to slam back into the taunting silky heat a moment later. Jensen knew he wouldn't last long, the tantalizing foreplay and Jared's submission were too much to bare. The knowledge that Jared was high strung and needy, relying on him to get to his release made him lightheaded every time.

  
Jared was passed the point of caring, they found a rhythm immediately, when Jensen fucked him hard and sure, hitting the right spot with heavy thrusts. He felt like he would pass out any second from the immense pleasure circulating through is body. Jensen didn't let up though, taking Jared further and further, testing his limits, trying to bring him the ultimate pleasure. Jared could feel Jensen's hand slowly sliding down his thighs, his hand carefully cupping his tight, hot, and full balls.

All Jared could do was moan and shake, coherent sounds having left his conscience a while ago. He felt like he would explode any minute, Jensen driving him closer and higher and …

Than he suddenly felt Jensen's hand on the ring, holding on to it carefully, trying not to touch his cock.

  
"You ready, baby? You think you can hold it off by yourself? " the harsh breathing counterproductive to the teasing and inquisitive voice. He knew Jensen was as close as he was, but the desire to please him, to prove to him that he could do it, to hold off his orgasm took over. A strained nod was all Jensen needed to see.

He stopped rocking against Jared, buried deep in his body. Calming he let his hands run down Jared's back as his right hand slid around and opened the ring with a snap.

  
They both held their breath. It felt like the world around them fell away, focusing on their ragged breathing and every nerve ending in their bodies. Jensen knew that Jared was using every breath and every ounce of concentration he had not to come hard. He barely moved, his arms and legs shaking from extortion, his eyes pressed closed.

They'd done it a few times before, but Jared had never been this good, this obedient and concentrated. Pride overtook him, making his heart full of love for the gorgeous man around him. He took a deep breath, preparing himself, feeling the wave of his own orgasm starting to roll up his legs. With the last ounce of energy he possessed he pulled out of Jared,

  
"Now baby! Come for me!" he whispered and slammed back in, hitting Jared's prostate in the process.

  
Jared's body went rigid underneath him, he could feel the wave all the way through his body; H is spine arching to a near breaking point, as he was hit with an earth shattering orgasm. A loud cry left his lips as he spurt string after string of white liquid over the sheets, his whole body flexing in the process, milking Jensen dry as he comes deep in Jared's ass, feeling every aftershock of his orgasm ten fold by hypersensitive nerves.

  
They both collapsed boneless on top of each other, legs tangled, wet bodies sticking together, trying to regain enough strength to start breathing again.

  
Jensen rolled onto his back next to Jared, his hand covering his eyes as he was fighting to not fall asleep instantly.

  
It took them more than 10 minutes to get the energy back to turn on their sides and look at each other. Two pairs of dark eyes, filled with love and passion watching each other.

  
Jared grinned cheekily "See, I could totally be a porn star!" he remarked triumphantly, still fighting to even out his breathing.

  
"Yes, my love, you could." Jensen laughed, patting him proudly on the shoulder and leaning forward to kiss him lazily.

  
"but we would need a bigger house."

  
Jared raised an eyebrow and looked at him confused.

  
"I'd run out of room to bury all your potential costars I'd have to kill."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love. ConCrit very much appreciated.


End file.
